Musical Memories
by X-Midnight-Lady-X
Summary: She closed her eyes and let the music wrap around her, holding her in its embrace. The song that she played returned blissful memories to her. The ones with him. FallenForTheDraco birthday fic. Oneshot, Dramione, DMHG


**DISLAIMER:**** I don't own Harry Potter, or the t-shirt mentioned...if anyone recognizes it.**

**A/N: I Suggest you read at least this next line. This fic is separated into 3 parts: the first and last section takes place during the Deathly Hallows, while Harry, Ron and Hermione are in Grimmald Place. The middle section is a memory.**

**A/N 2: First**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM! :D **

**This is the (sad excuse for a) fic that I was working on! I dropped you enough hints right? And then what do you do? You go and write another Dramione fanfic with Draco's Patronus! I hope you recognise which part! I hope you enjoy your day, and hopefully my present as well! **

**For every other reader: Enjoy! Your A/N is at the bottom! :)**

* * *

><p>Hermione raised her wand in the direction of the staircase leading up to the bedrooms.<p>

"Muffliato..."

Making sure that everything was clear, she walked slowly towards the piano, the light from the candles guiding her. Every step that she took made the old floorboards creek. Even though she had already casted the spell, she was paranoid that either Harry or Ron would wake up and discover what she was doing.

She settled down on the stool in front of the mahogany, baby grand piano and skimmed her fingers over the ivory keys. She suddenly felt a presence. She closed her eyes and smirked.

Slowly, she pressed down on one of the keys, letting the note ring out and echo throughout the dark room. Only the light from the moon which shone through the window, casting a single silver ray into the room gave her the ability to see in the night.

She smiled and began to play, letting the music flow and her fingers move freely. She chuckled quietly as she realised which song she was playing. This always happened; whatever song she played, it would eventually just merge into this one. One that she had composed without a name.

She closed her eyes and let the music wrap around her, holding her in its embrace. The song that she played returned blissful memories to her. The ones with him.

* * *

><p>Hermione giggled as Draco fell on the floor. He had tried to retrieve Hermione's hat which had blown into the trees due to the cold December air. He seemed to forget for a second that they were allowed to use magic, seeing as they were in Hogsmeade.<p>

In early October, Dumbledore had told them that they were possible candidates for being the Head boy and girl of Hogwarts for their seventh year. He had known of their rivalled past and requested that they try to get along with each other during the sixth year.

Reluctantly, they both had agreed. Besides, being the Head Boy/Girl would mean they would both have benefits and it looked good on reports and whatnot. Over summer, Dumbledore had made sure that they stayed in contact, regardless of Siruis' death. When the sixth year had begun, they had started to meet each other in secret, their friendship growing stronger.

Tonight, Dumbledore had given them special permission to stay out a little longer at Hogsmeade so they could not only patrol to make sure no stray student was still lurking the dark streets, but also to build teamwork. It was then that Draco had dropped his cruel demeanour and asked Hermione out on a date. Even though he denied it was (although the rosy blush on his pale face told otherwise).

Hermione had decided to watch Draco climb up the relatively small tree to retrieve her hat. She smirked when he was finally able to capture the item and wave it at her from the branch...and then laughed in amusement as he fell face first into the snow.

"Pfftt..." He spat out all of the dirty snow that had made its way into his mouth and brushed any bits of white off of his dark coat. Hermione made her way over, laughing. She held out a hand, indicating that she wanted to help him up and thanked him for getting her hat and refrained from mentioning that he could have used magic.

Scowling he took Hermione's hand as she pulled him out of the snow. Once he was up, Draco blew upwards, making his blonde bangs fly up and the small snowflakes that had clung to his hair to detach themselves from the golden strands.

"I'm pretty sure we're the only ones left in Hogsmeade, Draco. We can go now." Hermione instructed. Draco only chose to scowl in response.

"Oh, come on, Hermione. Live a little! How often will we be able to mess around at night? And seriously, all day we've been doing a patrol. Don't tell me that you don't enjoy this?"

Draco decided to be bold and swooped down to grab her left hand. Hermione gasped at the sudden contact but didn't pull away. That was good wasn't it? He reassured himself that it was. Somewhere along the path of exchanging letters over summer, their secret meetings and getting to know more about each other, he seemed to have developed a small, dare he say it..._crush_ on Hermione.

She looked down, blushing slightly. True, the two of them had just been walking around Hogsmeade, making sure there weren't any troublemakers but they hadn't exactly enjoyed their time, like they were supposed to. Not to mention that she was now completely alone.

With Draco.

On a cool, winter night.

Honestly, the atmosphere was peaceful and relaxing. She considered his idea. She shrugged as she decided, maybe he was right. Perhaps it would be...nice.

Suddenly, an image of a T-shirt a muggle friend of hers had once. She remembered laughing at it and completely agreeing with the saying. Hermione decided that this would be the perfect time. She raised her wand and whispered a spell. Draco only looked at her with a questioning look on his face.

"Vocare musicae."

Instantly, a soft piano song started to play quietly. Draco whipped his head round, trying to find the source of the music, silver eyes puzzled. Hermione only giggled softly at his confusion.

"Where the hell is that coming from?

"Professor Flitwick taught this charm to me near the end of last year. It plays whatever music that I think of, but only we can hear it." Hermione smiled.

They carried on walking, enjoying the time and the soft background music which played in their heads. That is, until it got slightly awkward. Sure, the music was nice, and it was better than silence, but they hadn't talked to each other for what felt like ages to both of them.

Draco cleared his throat and pulled away from Hermione.

She looked down at the sudden loss of warmth. She hadn't realised that it had been him keeping her warm for a while now. Frowning slightly, she decided to turn to see what he was doing now.

What she saw was, Draco, bowing slightly with his left hand behind his back and pale hand held out in offer towards her.

"...Exactly what are you doing?" Hermione asked, just as puzzled as Draco was when she had performed the charm. He only chuckled in response.

"I'm offering a dance, what else do you think it is?"

Shyly, Hermione took his hand and was instantly pulled right into his chest. She gasped at the sudden close contact and she snuggled into him a little, before she felt something prod her a little. It turned out it was just Draco, poking her arm.

She stepped back a little and before she knew it, Draco was leading her to the slow beat of Hermione's nameless song. Every time he stepped in, she mirrored him, each time getting even closer than the last. The next step, stepping out again before leading her to the side; even in those tiny seconds which they were separated, she missed his warmth.

After a little while, the song seemed to slow down a bit as they swayed on the spot. Hermione was leaning onto Draco, just like before and he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her warm as snow began to fall gently around them.

"You're good at piano, you know that?"

"...Thanks."

"Really, it's a good song. Did you write it yourself?"

His only answered with a soft grunt and a small movement against his chest which he could only guess was a nod. Resting his chin on Hermione's head, he looked down to try and check the time.

Midnight.

Wow! When had it gotten so late! Everyone else had left at around ten. He opened his mouth to inform Hermione of the time and the fact that they should be getting back soon, or face the wrath of Filch. Well, he was until Hermione spoke up.

"I can hear your heartbeat, Draco."

Grey eyes widened, but only for a second. Pulling his head away, he tilted Hermione's head up, staring straight into her heavenly hazel eyes

"It's because of you."

Sliding one hand behind her head, he gently pulled her head towards him and placed his lips onto hers.

A loving kiss.

Whatever feelings that they had held for each other, were completely released and felt by the other. Whatever bond they had between them, they could feel it now. They both knew, that this was only the beginning.

Slowly, the two pulled away from each other, foreheads pressed together and holding the other in their arms. Draco breathed out slowly, a small cloud of condensation forming. He looked at his watch again.

00:12

"We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah..."

* * *

><p>Their first date.<p>

Their first dance.

Their first kiss.

All of them were only precious memories that she would treasure forever. And for a second, she thought she could feel his arms hugging her. The feeling would never be forgotten.

"Thank you Hermione."

The patronus spoke to her. It had entered earlier, just staying next to the piano stool, listening contently. A sudden idea came to her and she was glad when it did. Finally, she had a name for the piece.

Draco's Song.

She raised a hand to pet the eagle patronus next to her. It disappeared almost as soon as she touched it, dissolving into a million silver particles.

A tear rolled down her soft cheek.

A small smile graced her lips.

_Remember, I love you..._

_...Draco._

* * *

><p><strong>So...how was it? It's my first time for a HurtComfort...which I can see doesn't work well with me**

**As I said before, this is a birthday present for my beta and one of my best ever friends: Kim! aka FallenForTheDraco**

**Go and wish her a Happy Birthday guys! She writes Dramione too, and got a new fic out recently! Please go read her stories, as they are way better than mine and say Happy Birthday!**

**Any strikingly obvious mistakes? As it was written FOR my beta, she couldn't help look over it and tell me what I could do better.**

**And the timing was for a reason...**

**Ah, yeah. I play the piano. I don't know if you guys knew that. And actually, I HAD in fact written a piece to go along with the fic. So I had written it out, and I played it and read it at the same time. And do you know what happens?**

**My mum loses the video camera...**

**If I find it, and manage to record and upload the video, I'll update this and have a link on this story.**

**~ML**


End file.
